Overlord: The Betrayal and Confusion
by DrMathias
Summary: Set after the events of volume 14. The Sorcerer Kingdom have flourished years after its formation. But problems arise at the horizon, what must be shed to gain trust?


Hello, this is my first FF so mistakes may present themselves along the way :D

(づ￣ ³￣)づ I do not own Overlord (๑¯ω¯๑)

In a town called Garea, located west of E-Rantel:

Trading, industry, and the use of Undead for simple labor had flourished in Garea. The industry in the town went on a sudden, unexpected incline that the city's wealth could be on par with that of E-Rantel. The mass looked at this sudden boom in the industry on good light, despite it being an idea of an Undead. The demi-human population is also slowly increasing, with dwarves and elves being the dominant percentage of the population, followed by lizardmen, werewolves, and toadmen.

With all of these benefits, however, the citizens are still wary of danger since they are after all, under the rule of a creature known to have hatred for the living. On top of that, it has more than enough manpower and means to instantly eradicate such a town. However, knowledge common to all does not seem to apply to this creature, it is simply exceeding everyone's expectations for such creatures.

•••

Henry Dragendorff is a member of the senate committee and the general of the knights of Garena. He is also one of the few noblemen to be exempt from the purging of useless nobles who capitalizes from the nation's citizen by setting higher taxes to the lower classes. His virtuous reforms which state that the lower class citizens who earn below the minimum wage of a few copper coins a month by the Sorcerous Kingdom's standards, shall be exempt to personal income tax, which is duly approved by the committee. This reform has been acknowledged by the Prime Minister, who is known as the wisest agent of the Sorcerer King, second only to the Ministry of Defense, Demiurge.

Henry was awakened by a woman with noticeable beauty wearing a maid's uniform under a sunny morning.

"Henry -sama, it is time for you to get up…" The maid said in a bright voice fitting a young woman. Henry was always fond of this particular girl for her very innocent and childish personality, however, he cannot let these desires show upon anyone since he knew it would break his image as a respectable noble. He casts away such thoughts to keep his composure in front of the maid and to brush off the rushing blood into his… lower body. After which he greeted the young lady.

"G-Good morning, Prima-chan… I see that you are very energetic today as always!" He greeted cheerfully to match the vibe.

"My lord, you are too humble. I am simply happy that I serve a noble who serves the people rightly" Primela answered in her usual cheerful voice, to which Henry replied, "I-I see… I appreciate your satisfaction with my work, however, I am only doing what everyone should do- kindness.."

"M-my lord…" she said, with noticeable happiness

"Anyways-" he said, feeling a bit anxious. This snapped her back to reality, "-I would like to have my breakfast served here instead after I finish bathing, you may go now Prima-chan."

"Understood! my lord!" Truthfully, she did not want to go down, Prima wanted to be at his lord's presence for a bit more. But she could not disobey her master, she flashed a bright smile on her face as she goes down the mansion.

After he was left alone in his room, he hurriedly took a bath, dressed up and ate his breakfast. Moments passed before he got up of his chair and went downstairs, to which he felt as if today was going to be more stressful than normal. An intuition that will soon turn out to be true.

Upon arriving at the entrance of his manor, Henry was greeted by an elderly man with brownish hair, and a tall figure wearing a well-ironed suit, who's standing right of the carriage's door.

"Greetings Jiro-sama," the old man spoke.

"Good morning Walter, what's scheduled for today?" They walked inside the carriage as they converse with each other.

"Sire, for the morning, we will be having a meeting with the senate. A visit to the capital would follow for an audience with His Majesty, The Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown,"

His majesty, huh? We haven't met his majesty for quite a while ever since his battle with that demon Jaldabaoth. It seems like he's also rehabilitating all the facilities in the capitol, wonder how everything looks

As he was absorbed with thoughts, the atmosphere felt a bit awkward. He wanted to break out of the situation, so he asked a very random question to his aid.

"hm... Hey Walter, this may seem to be a bit odd, but what do you think of His Majesty? He's an exceptionable undead so do you think it's all part of a grand plan?" Henry asked the old man who seems to be dumbfounded by the question.

"…I think that his majesty is someone magnanimous, he had shown passionate care to the kingdom. It would be likely that he planned this, however, why go through such troubles like risking your life for a nation that is alien to him? He could simply eradicate us all if he truly wishes for it, his servants are powerful enough to do so. Such a sophisticated plan was unneeded, given his might… Perhaps some undead creatures also have their good side, presumably a reminiscent of their days as being mortals."

The answer he gave to Henry was truthful. Henry chuckled and felt as if a weight was removed from his shoulder.

"Eh... I see that's quite an optimistic look on the situation, a normal human would be blinded by the fact that he is undead."

"Sire, surely you must jest!"

Their conversation continued for quite some time until they reach the government building where they hold meetings and gatherings.

•On the outskirt of Garea•

On one very late night, a patrolling soldier was passing by the south border of the city. It was a sight to behold. The chill breeze that runs deep the flat lands of the south, meeting with a large, crystal clear river. The river has a large concentration of mana, which in result gives it a bright bluish glow in the night. As he passes the beautiful scene, tall figures were visible from within the site of what appears explosion. What confuses him more is that the said explosion was not heard. However, due to the aftermath caused by it, the figure's detailed feature was unseen. Only one thing was certain- Danger.

He noticed this and quickly informed the rest of the guards by ringing the bell tower three times, signifying a potential threat. The bell was heard by the guards who are both on duty and off duty, who quickly readied their combat gears. After gathering the squads available, they lined up outside of the southern wall with their fixed posture.

•Inside the HQ of Garea's army•

Varak, a lizardman Garea Army Commander, who is formerly a resident of the Abelion Hills.

Varak was reading stacks upon stacks of papers. Some regarding how there are not enough decent weapons or how stale their food is. The latter being the most complained problem. As he goes through stacks upon stacks of complaints, a squire entered his room.

"S-Sir!... Demi-humans..." the squire mutters, exhaustion is evident on his sweaty, pale face. "Calm down, soldier. Tell me, what is it?" he commanded.

"There are thousands of demi-humans coming from the south. The numbers are not clear but the intel said there's more than twenty thousand of them.." the squire said, barely keeping his composure. Truly, this has never been heard of before. Even by Varak who came from a barbaric race that frequently goes into war with other races.

"Twenty thousand... No, that's impossible... H-how?! W-why?!" Disbelief has filled Varak's mind. But this was not what he needed right now- he needed to be calm and make a rational decision, "Can you go and pass a message to the captains, tell them that I need them to gather here NOW."

An hour passed for all of the captains to gather. The city has indeed grown so large that even going from one end of the city to the other took an hour.

Hundreds of horses can be seen by the horizon, leaving clouds of dust behind as they approach the headquarters. After they had successfully dismounted the horses, four distinctively looking man has stepped out of the formation. Their attire gave the impression of class, representing might and power. They were greeted with a salute from the soldiers while they made their way to Varak's office.

.

.

.

"To all squadrons present, I would need a status report," Varak commanded the lot with practiced eased befitting a person from a warrior race. Ever since the Sorcerer King declared the formation of the Kingdom, it has been less uncommon to have demi-humans as the person in charge of defense and offense groups since they are after all, more capable than a mere mortal.

After commanding the squadrons, 3 men stepped out and approached Varak. Each of which wearing Full Plated Armor showing superiority from the others.

One by one, they introduced themselves,

"Röbin Eirel, captain of squadron 4. All 362 of my men are present."

"R-Rushil Hadvor, c-captain of squadron 3... All but two out of my 346 men are present."

"Frank Santos, captain of squadron 2 and acting captain of squadron 1. All of my 562 men are absent."

After the introduction of the three, Varak gathered them in a tent that serves as their headquarters.

"I know this is a sudden call but let me explain first, right now, there is an army of more than twenty thousand demi-humans south of the city. They're approaching this place in haste, our scouts have calculated that we have around 10 days 'till they reach here," he four captains was silent from what Varak said.

"WHAT?! s-sorry commander, but did I hear that right? twenty thousand? Is there perhaps a mistake from the intel?" Robin shouted, to which the others did not appreciate. Though, disbelief still dawned their faces.


End file.
